Callie (Player Character)
"The sound she made were barely a whisper before I felt her cold steel enter my body...but by then, it was too late. I was at her mercy...." Background Callie Terra was the fourth child born to a Halfling family located in the woods of New Forest Haven near the infamous Starlight Inn & Tavern. Her mother died during her birth leaving Callie to be raised by her Father and oldest brother Merric. Although all her older siblings were born normal Halflings, at a very early age it was apparent that Callie was not an ordinary Halfling girl. She had inherited the dhampyr gene from her mother. However this realization did not affect her family or communities opinion of her. To the contrary, Callie was always a vivacious and charismatic girl who fellow townspeople adored. As a girl her brother Reed would take her into New Thaltos and use her natural abilities to help him pick-pocket in the crowded streets. One day however, she was caught with her hand in a Dwarf’s pocket. The Dwarf however, was impressed with the girls spirit and offered her a job as an apprentice in his blacksmith shop. She worked there happily for close to 2 years until one night a Vampire looking for a tasty treat ambushed her in the shop. However the vampire was quick to recognize Callie as Dhampyr, and instead of ripping out her heart he had a heart-to-heart with her. The Vampire, whose name Callie never learned, chastised her for commonness and pushed her to embrace her heritage and used her abilities to their full potential. The next day Throkk arrived at his Blacksmith shop to find a note from Callie, thanking him for his kindness and notifying him of her departure from the blacksmithing world. Callie then, despite the protest from Merric, went to work as a card dealer in Reed’s tavern. Her quick hand and charm kept most player’s from every winning a single had; the House always won. Shortly after hiring Callie as dealer Reed was raking in the dough. A little over a year ago, Reed’s body was found floating down the river from what appeared to be an Elven attack due to Reed traveling too far into the forest. Callie, however, believes that Reed’s death was a set-up by Despacho a rival gambling lord who was beginning to view Reed as a threat to his business. After Reed’s death Callie made an oath to avenge her brother’s death. However, before Callie is ready for her inevitable showdown with Despacho and his large following in New Thaltos she must first prepare by strengthening her abilities and building relationships with others who can aid her in her exploits. Family Sethrine (Mother) ''deceased'' – 'Born a Dhampyr due to her mother being bitten by a vampire while pregnant with her. Despite her vampiric heritage she become very popular as a young woman in New Thaltos. For a summer she traveled to New Forest Haven in order to take a job as a waitress at Starlight Inn and Tavern. It was there she met and her new life begun. She died during childbirth 19 years ago. ' Akron (Father) – The only child of a usual Halfling family. He makes a living as a craftsman in New Forest Haven. A once vivacious man, after the death of his wife he became a recluse, rarely living his home/shop. Growing up Callie felt increadible guilt for her father’s distance and strived to take care of him the best she could. Merric (Brother, +8 years) – '''A fatherly figure to Callie. He is a powerful Cleric worshiping Jincory Dagger, the God of Blood, Family, and Brotherhood. He disagreed with his brother’s questionable ethics. He still lives in New Forest Haven with his father and keeps in touch with Callie when he can. Despite his deep affection for Callie he feels disappointment in her life choices, wishing she would have taking a similar path as himself. '''Serria (Sister, +6 years) ''deceased'' – '''Little known about her; she died at age 2 from Influenza. '''Reed (Brother, +2 years ''deceased'' – He and Callie were very close as children- even best friends. Always a mischievous person of low moral standards he used to take Callie with him into New Thaltos and taught her the art of thievery. As a young man he opened his own tavern in New Thaltos known for its shady patrons and backroom gambling area. A little over a year ago his body was found floating down the river from deep in forest. His death presumably caused by traveling too deep into Elven territory, but Callie believes it is due to something more sinister. Powers At Will *Piercing Strike *Deft Strike Encounter *King’s Castle *Bait & Swtich *Blood Drain *Second Chance Daily *Trick Strike Utility *Master of Deceit Equipment *Thundering Short-sword *Darkleaf Armor *Acrobatic Boots Category:Player Character Category:Halfling Category:Rogue Category:Dhampyr Category:Unaligned